


They left a trail of destruction in their wake, with nary a backwards glance

by justateenagewholock



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justateenagewholock/pseuds/justateenagewholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Manhattan, the Doctor and River set off on a mission to avenge the Ponds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They left a trail of destruction in their wake, with nary a backwards glance

**Author's Note:**

> This broke my heart into a million pieces and I'm a little scared at my own brain for creating this! Enjoy! RB:)

In the beginning, there was no difference for them. They danced through the stars, an infinite laugh of endless joy. And then came the angels.

The angels took Manhattan, and once Manhattan was theirs, there was nothing stopping them from destroying the universe. 

Apart from them.

The Doctor and his Wife began an endless chase across time to crush the angels and avenge the Ponds. The Ponds, the people who had brought the last of the Timelords hope in a universe at war. The couple who gave him his perfect Song, his Melody, his River. 

Rory, with his ever-present denial of death and sword-not-to-be-reckoned-with. The balance of his fiesty wife, but by no means passive or submissive. An intense passion for his family, an incredible history guarding the Pandorica, and the compassion to stave even the most ghastly of men. The last centurion, the boy who waited and the father of the child of the TARDIS.

And now he, and his wife, were gone.

Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. The first face this Doctor's face saw. He had saved her, and she had saved him with her passion and exuberance and love and fire. She was the first human he met, the first person he saw and the first person he allowed back into his life. She became his family, his best friend and companion. 

But fate had torn them away from him and left his vibrant yellow TARDIS empty and cold.

However, he still had her. 

And she had him.

She missed her parents, oh, how she missed them. But she couldn't show it, she must hide it for his sake. For she had not only the immense depression which came from losing loved ones, but also the crushing weight of guilt. She could have saved Amy if she wanted to. Oh, but she wanted to, how much she wanted to. The angel had seen that she was there, that she could see it, conquer it. 

And all she had to do was blink.

The Doctor and his Wife travelled with heavy hearts. The universe failed to show them the joy they had once felt. The absence of the Ponds, the absence of a complete family unit weighed heavily on their hearts and minds and clouded their judgement. They became twisted, cruel, punishing the galaxies for the heinous crimes.

Mercy replaced with judgement, compassion replaced with hatred and love replaced with anger. The couple stormed the universe with the intention of causing as much pain as was possible: for hadn't fate given them that? All the Doctor had ever been was merciful, kind and compassionate, and where had that got him? 

A dead family and a grieving wife.

However, behind every successful man is an even more successful woman, and this was true even for them. River (for it pained both of them to even mention her true name) was his driving force, his muse of sorts and his partner in destruction. She gave him ambition once again, but not in the way he was used to. 

For she had seen all the universe had to offer, and now she was filled with a vengeance more potent than even his. She showed him people, species, planets who deserved judgement and punishment, and he obliged with pleasure.

They left a trail of destruction in their wake, with nary a backwards glance. Before them lay the galaxies who's appeal had disintegrated with the Ponds, the solar systems to which they had previously showed mercy. No more. No more mercy. No more compassion.

* * * 

As the universe blazed around them and stars winked out before them, they lay in the TARDIS and watched. They watched the end of humanity as the sun collapsed, they watched galaxies implode and shatter across the endless chasm of space, and laughed. For the universe had truly paid for the death of the Ponds.

Perhaps now it would feel the pain they felt.


End file.
